mcgrath_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
NOTE: Most Daily Caleb episodes will not be included, unless it is a season premiere, finale, or special. January 1 * New Years Day * 2017: What The Bot? | Pizza, was released. ; Spongebob and Patrick News - Episode 15 - New Year's Eve was uploaded again with credits. January 2 * 2018: Caleb got new glasses January 3 January 4 January 5 * 2017: It's Winter, Stikbot! was released. January 6 * 2017: "Me and Patrick McGrath Talk about Average Joe" was released. January 7 * 2017: The Average Joe season 1 episode "The Pilot", was released. January 8 * 2019: The No Strings Attached episode "Ho Ho Bro" was released February 11 * 2018: No Strings Attached was first announced online. February 12 * 2018: No Strings Attached premiered, with "Pilot" * 2019: The No Strings Attached short "Happy Birthday Tommy!" was released. March 16 * 2018: The No Strings Attached episode "Trouble With Trouble" was released. April 14 * 2008: Caleb McGrath was born. April 16 * 2018: The No Strings Attached episode "The Birthday Disaster" was released. April 28 * 2019: The No Strings Attached episode "Bro-King News, Part 1" was released. April 30 * 2016: Daily Caleb was created, under the name of "Ultimate SpongeBob Fan 414" May 5 * 2019: The No Strings Attached episode "Bro-King News, Part 2" was released. June 2 * The No Strings Attached episode "Happy Birthday Mom!" was released. June 15 * 2015: McGrath Productions was created. July 1 * 1994: Sara McGrath was born. * 2017: Daily Caleb was renamed to McGrath Extras, as a result of the series being cancelled. July 8 * 2017: The Lego SpongeBob Movie teaser trailer, and How to make SpongeBob Bubble Transitions using Google Slides and iMovie! were released. * 2019: The No Strings Attached episode "Camping Chaos!" was released. July 11 * 2017: The Lego SpongeBob season 1 episode "Krabs Family Reunion" was released. July 18 * 2016: The first episode of Daily Caleb was filmed. July 19 * 2016: The second episode of Daily Caleb was filmed. July 20 * 2016: The third episode of Daily Caleb was filmed. July 21 * 2016: The fourth episode of Daily Caleb was filmed. July 22 * 2016: The fifth episode of Daily Caleb was filmed. July 23 * 2016: The sixth episode of Daily Caleb was filmed. July 24 * 2016: The seventh episode of Daily Caleb was filmed. July 25 * 2016: The first episode of Daily Caleb was released to YouTube. July 26 * 2019: Tommy: The Movie was announced. July 28 * 2017: The Lego SpongeBob season 2 episode "Boat Battle, Part 2: SquarePants vs. Puff" was released. September 2 * 2018: The No Strings Attached episode "Pirates of the I-Don't-Care-Ibbean" was released. October 10 * 2018: The No Strings Attached episode "Beach Bros" was released. November 26 * 2018: The No Strings Attached episode "Megan's Mail Adventure" was released. December 13 * 2018: The No Strings Attached episode "Tommy's Thanksgiving Trouble" was released. December 22 * 2017: The Lego SpongeBob Movie would have been released, but was delayed.